Church of Vhaeraun
| favored weapon = Shortsword | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | members = Drow and half drow-males, Drow who rebel against the Lolthite matriarchy and strive for their race to claim their rightful home in the surface world. | alignment = | races = drow, elves, half-drow, half-elves, draegloth, humans | allegiances = Vhaeraun | enemies = Church of Lolth, Church of Ghaunadaur, Church of Eilistraee (only until 1489 DR), Church of Kiaransalee, Church of Selvetarm, followers of the Seldarine | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Church of Vhaeraun }} The Church of Vhaeraun was an organization composed of the followers of the drow god Vhaeraun, the Masked Lord. They mostly consisted in drow and half-drow who wanted to see their people freed from Lolth's oppression, and united in reclaiming their rightful place and dominance in the surface world. Many males wishing for better opportunities than the absolute subservience reserved to them among the followers of Lolth, were also drawn to Vhaeraun. Organization and Composition The church of Vhaeraun was loosely organized in largely autonomous cells , mainly due to persecution from the priestesses of Lolth who ruled over the majority of the drow race. Despite aforementioned persecution it had the second largest following among the drow as a whole and the largest one among surface dwelling drow. His worshipers consisted mostly of elves (especially drow) and half-elves (especially half-drow), a few humans and a handful of draegloths. Vhaeraun's clergy was almost entirely male, but female priestesses were not unheard of. And example could be found in the Masked Traitors, priestesses of Lolth who acted as double agents and spies for the Masked Lord, their secret protected by the magic of the god. Priests often wore ceremonial veils of black silk. Dead followers, known as Vhaerath, petitioners who have gained additional abilities in Stealth, could be called to aid by followers who knew the key for it. Orders ;House Jaelre: House Jaelre was formerly a drow house of Menzoberranzan, driven away from the city for being a house of heretics. They roamed the Underdark for many years. In 1372 DR, they were based in Minauthkeep, an abandoned elven fort in the forest of Cormanthor on the surface world. ;Jaezred Chaulssin: The Jaezred Chaulssin were a patriarchal house of skilled assassins. Their goal was to rid the drow of the tyrannical rule of Lolth and her priestesses. They were based in the ruined drow city of Chaulssin, from which they got their name, but were actually spread throughout most of the Underdark, with agents in most major drow cities. During the Silence of Lolth in 1372 and 1373 DR, the Jaezred Chaulssin instigated a number of rebellions in drow cities in an attempt to overthrow the Lolthite priestesses. Their actions led to the Siege of Menzoberranzan, the destruction of Ched Nasad, and the restructuring of society in a number of other cities, including Eryndlyn and Maerimydra. ;Dragon's Hoard: The Dragon's Hoard was a merchant band led by Nisstyre of Ched Nasad that formed a small community in the High Forest. Their main base, however, was located in the deep dragon Pharx's lair in the notorious trade city of Skullport beneath the great human city of Waterdeep. The band was involved in the slave trade in Skullport, and were almost completely obliterated in 1361 DR by a group of Eilistraeean followers led by Qilué Veladorn. Notable followers of Vhaeraun * Tzirik Jaelre, high priest of House Jaelre (1372 DR). * Xorthaul Barriath, Patron Father and head priest of the Jaezred Chaulssin (1373 DR). * Shakti Hunzrin, traitor-priestess of Lolth and Vhaeraun (1361 DR). * Henge, drow priest in the Dragon's Hoard in 1361 DR. * Vokkrzyr Rualfren, leader of the drow clans in Ultoksamrin (1372 DR) * Nisstyre, leader of the Dragon's Hoard (1361 DR). * Malakuth Tabuirr, leader of the Dark Dagger (1372 DR) * Amryyr Yauntyrr, courier and scholar of the Dark Dagger (1372 DR) * Alak Abaeir, assassin in the service of Vhaeraun Beliefs and goals Many worshippers' primary motivation was dissatisfaction. Vhaeraun appealed to those who were dissatisfied with their societies being cruel to the point of intentionally hindering each others' growth, being unable to share into each others' joy, preventing cooperation for communal growth in power and resulting in physical confinement of their people's reach of influence inside their cities and caverns but never beyond. Especially males who could only look forward to secondary roles akin to slavery due to divine mandates were attracted to his belief. Vhaeraun's followers shared a cooperative mindset that made them suffer the least infighting out of all evil drow groups (and it occasionally showed in leaders not having special treatment--like separate quarters). Their goal was to free the drow race from their slavery to Lolth, unite them for dominion and create a society without favoritism based on gender. In order to accomplish this, they practiced passive opposition to Lolth by teaching males disobedience, rebellion and the idea that they were as valuable as their female counterparts. They also worked to find a home for themselves on the surface, and their clerics strove to establish (preferably self-supporting) settlements on the surface, and supported them. Activities The methods used by the followers of Vhaeraun to reach their goals were varied, required a degree of subterfuge, and were generally directed at changing the status quo in some way. They ranged from "playing by the rules" as in Sshamath by taking over official positions as clerics from Lolth's clergy when the opportunity presented itself, to filling power vacuums left by Lolth's priestesses by merchants like in Dusklyngh, Jhachalkyn and Karsoluthiyl (who then funneled money back to the Jaezred Chaulssin, a Vhaeraunite assassins' guild who had created said vacuum in the first place). The methods could escalate in violence and trickery. Examples were their efforts to stockpile food and water (by trade with surface dwelling fellow members, through portals), while engineering a shortage of said necessities in Ched Nasad. Or raids, like those regularly launched by the members of the Dark Dagger, Vhaeraunite mercenaries and slavers, on the caravans run by the Lolth-worshipping house of Thanor'Thals, in Skullport. Occasionally, open violence was used as well, as it happened when the Vhaeraun-Ghaunadaur alliance in Eryndlyn killed nearly all the priestesses of Lolth, who used to rule the city. The means for these more militant action to overthrow Lolth's tyranny were rumor, intrigue, thievery, robbery, poison manufacture, arson, murder, assassination, inciting riots , and so on. In short, everything a member could do, no matter how low, dirty, or underhanded, to achieve their goals--although the god didn't tolerate such from his enemies against him or his followers. Effective strategies, poison formulas and spells were shared with Vhaeraun, so he could share them with other followers. Relationships Priests of Vhaeraun encouraged contact and marriage with other elven races, so the various elven races could stand together and advance as a whole. An example of this kind of encouragement on the surface was the Auzkovyn clan, and an Underdark example was the offer of Vokkrzyr Rualfren, the leader of the drow clans in Ultoksamrin. Vhaeraun forbade his followers to associate with gnomes and dwarves, though it seems no punitive measure exists for violating this, neither on individual level as Nimor Imphraezl from the Jaezred Chaulssin working with the duergars from Gracklstugh in an attempt to sack Menzoberranzan, nor on organizational level, as the Dark Dagger, whose members are part of the Iron Ring with Ahmaergo, the "Horned Dwarf", as a major figure. The worshipers of Vhaeraun didn't hesitate to forcibly reclaim their place in the Night Above, sometimes dealing in activities like slavery, or thievery (the Dark Dagger and the Dragon's Hoard were examples of this). This could lead to conflicts with the followers of Eilistraee (especially frequent in the area of the Promenade ), generally benevolent drow who strove to build their place in the surface world (much like the Vhaeraunites), but also to live in peace with the surface folk. This showed in Qilué Veladorn, the youngest of the Seven Sisters and high priestess of Eilistraee, who worked to convert worshipers of evil drow deities, particularly of Vhaeraun (whose Dark Dagger and Dragon's Hoard were very active near her temple of the Promenade), to the faith of her goddess. When Eilistraee became the Masked Lady, many of such conflicts ceased in favor of an uneasy cooperation, which was consolidated by the truce between the Dark Dancer and the Masked Lord after their return, in the 1480s DR. Furthermore, it was made easier by the subtle change in Vhaeraun's modus operandi: his followers were in fact then encouraged to behave as "good citizens", when it proved profitable and helped their relationship with other surface dwellers, and to practice shadier deeds with as much subtley and secrecy as possible. Rituals Vhaeraun’s priests prayed to their god at dusk to gain their spells and every time, they have accomplished something that makes them closer to their goal. Sacrifice of weapons and tools of defeated enemies, were done by melting them into a bowl. While the sacrifice's value was appreciated, diligence was considered more important. Another sacrificial ritual was conducted during nights of new moon. It consisted of a vhaeraunite group, usually riding on Underdark lizards, hunting a stag to sacrifice its rack of antlers and still-beating heart. The ritual was considered a perversion of elven rituals. The most holy ritual of the faith was called the Masked Lord’s Embrace and was on Midwinter Night. Those who wanted to engage in it, celebrated it by casting their darkness ability, which their god augmented to last 24h, on themselves to keep away sensor distraction. The idea was for the participant to think for the day what and how one can further their faith’s goals. The ritual was used as an opportunity to spend a day to form new plans. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Condemnation * Resurrection * Sacrifice of the Widow ;Sourcebooks: *''Demihuman Deities'' *''Faiths and Pantheons'' *''On Hallowed Ground'' References